wssfandomcom-20200222-history
3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form)
= = The 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) (aka ' ''Death Gunpla/Gundam ') is the “casual” form of the 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene in ''Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Attire-less variant of the 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene, or the default state. Its appearances follows the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW ver.), with the limbs and mid-section being feminine and slender, possibly for the Selene Attire’s wings to cover. In another way to say, it's the "undressed/naked" form of the Death Gunpla. This form is, of course, built with the motif of a Gothic Vampire, but without the Attire, its more of a Gothic Lolita with a Vampire theme. Without the Attires, it "wears" the original's backpack for propulsion and movement Like the original, it retained the features of being a master of infiltration, relying on shock and awe tactics to quickly and effectively accomplish its objectives. The primary features is a pair of Hyper Jammer ECM suites mounted on its backpack, which, when in use, prevent the Gundam from showing up on radar or visual sensors, rendering it invisible to most electronics. This allowed it to sneak into facilities and even right up to enemy mobile suits without being detected. However, when piloted by Mizuki, the Death Gunpla is still feared as it was when wearing the Selene Attire. It is due to the fact Mizuki would rely on the "invisibility", though not as often. Though the 3XG-01D was still equipped with the Selene Attire's weaponries, it's primary weapon is it's foldable, dual beam scythe. Three sections connected together on a hinge-like part, it has the power and overall reach of the original scythe, but can be retracted into a compact form, which is stored at the the rear skirt. It also equipped a smaller version of the Buster Shield “Jack the Ripper’s Claws”, typically carried on the left arm, which doubled as a integrated weapon system. Called the "Ripper's Bed", this Buster Shield shaped to look like a small coffin, and like the DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”, houses interchangeable weapons attachments. Strangely, this form have the head-mounted vulcan guns, which was omitted entirely from the Selene Attire. It's unknown how Mizuki installed it on the Death Gundam, but can be assumed to be part of the default form when it unequipped the Attires. In combat, the very fear the 3XG-01D generated upon its target and enemies is very similar to the original. The suddenness with which it arrive, the invisibility from sensors, and the speed and ferocity of its attacks were all designed with psychological warfare in mind. So too is its sinister appearance, incorporating elements such as a bat-like silhouette and hooded, grim reaper visage. All of these factors would make the 3XG-01D a singularly fearsome and formidable machine - especially in the hands of the "Dancer of the Dark Moon", Mizuki. Another strange thing about the 3XG-01D is it having the special features called the Prism Particle Coating of the Gundam Deathscythe Guilty. This coating would render the Death Gunpla complete invisibility and disrupting enemy sensors further. A possible theory is that when it was first built, Mizuki designed it to be immediately be gone from her opponent's radar and visual screens, while having a womanlike structure and vampiric look in mind. Armaments ;*"Rippling" Folding Dual Beam Scythe :A three-sectional dual beam blade scythe that is built from the original Deathscythe's beam scythe. The scythe top, mid-staff, and sickle end all connected together on a pivoting hinge made up the entirety of the beam scythe. The scythe and sickle can emit a beam blade relatively to their respective size. The beam blade can cut a mobile weapon in two with a single stroke, and enable the wielder to destroy most single, and sometimes multiple, target(s) in one sweep, while using the high thruster count to move rapidly from target to target. Not only is the beam itself able to cleave through any armor, but the heat and powerful magnetic fields it produces begin to disintegrate the target even as the blade approaches. It is also capable of operating underwater. Folded and stored at the rear skirt. ;*"Ripper's Bed" IWS Buster Shield :Carried on the left arm, in addition to its defensive capabilities, the buster shield can also be used as a multi-range combat weapon. Much like the DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”, it houses several weapons, but less than the older brother unit. :;*Death's Firearms ::Long range weapons such as missiles and cannons are installed on the Buster Shield. A 27-tube micro missile launcher would be launched from the cover of the "coffin". A 5-barrel gatling gun comes through the hatch at the bottom of the coffin. A smoothbore grenade bazooka appears at the right bottom side of the coffin. The left bottom side contain a pistol-size rail gun, which use the kinetic power to fire multi-purpose shells. :;*Death's Claws ::The buster shield's original mid-to-close range weapons, consisting of the physical blades/pincer and beam blade emitter at the center. Located at the top of the coffin, the blade/claws extend from the top hatch and can either be a pincer claw or scissor katar. A beam blade emits when the physical blades split apart, revealing the emitter. Used when the pincer claw grab hold a target or as an immediate beam saber. Only the top half of the coffin can be launched towards its target like the rocket-propelled grappling claw of the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207_Blitz_Gundam Gundam SEED 's Mobile Suit]. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :Two beam version of these are mounted in the head. Having a high-rate of fire, but little power, it's ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. Omitted in the Selene Attire, it is unknown how are these guns are installed on the Casual Deathscyhe. Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System :A system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the pilot’s hands. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :The nozzles protruding from the backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell combined ;*Prism Particle Coating :A coating that bent the light around the Gunpla, rendering the model completely invisible and disrupted enemy sensors. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "naked" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. Optional Equipment ;*Penthetor Equipment :The Penthetor Equipment is a set of wings attached to 3XG-01D's backpack, giving it a flight ability equal to that of the Selene Attire's Vampire Wings. Similar to the Rousette equipment of the original. The different between the original and the Penthetor is that the it is located at the rear waist armor, and the "wings" are a skeleton of a bat's wings. The Skeleton Wings have thrusters and verniers at the end of each "bone", which increase's the mobility and agility similar to the Desponia Form's Active Cloak wings. They retract to a compact form the same way. ;*Lilium Grandeur :The Beam Gunscythe of the Selene Attire, which is a revolving rifle with twin scythe beam emitters. ;*Eximius Andromedae :The predecessor of Lilium Grandeur, a revolving rifle/twin beam blade Gunscythe. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons